


Meredith/Derek One shots and Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: a place for all my MerDer stuff





	1. Coming Home

A MerDer fic with a happy ending after the "What's Left of Me" song fic I thought I need to post this right away lol

Meredith was sitting in the doctor’s lounge reading a Neuro magazine that had Derek on the cover and smiled. She had been reading about his career since he left her after the hospital shooting. He needed to get away and he didn’t her to go with him so he left her in Seattle while he went back home to NYC. The last she had heard he was doing better but she kept on him by reading Neuro magazine she could find about him. She missed him but she had not gone back to her dark and twisty ways. She just got more into her job and not about relationships. She hadn’t been on a date in years all cause she knew that he had ruined her to other guys. But that hadn’t stopped Derek from seeing other girls. She was reading about him with other girls. The last one really hurt her cause it said he was marrying her. She always wondered why people left her and she had thought Derek would be different but she guessed wrong cause he too left her.

Derek didn’t know if he could get her back but he was determined to find a way to be in her life again. He knew he had messed up badly but just leaving her. He knew she had major abandonment issues and he went and did just that. He knew he now was no better then her father or even her mother. He walks into SGH and finds Richard standing at the nurses desk working on a file. Derek walks up to him and stops right next to him.

“Richard?” Derek asks in a nervous voice. He watched as Richard stopped what he was doing and then he slowly looked over at him. What Derek saw in his eyes scared him.

“What are you doing here Shepherd?” Richard asked him. 

Derek took a deep breath and then he started. “I made a huge mistake Richard when I left Meredith. I want her back if she will have me. I know I don’t deserve her but I am in love with her and I need to at least try and get her back.”

Richard just looked at him and then went back to his work. “You are right you don’t deserve her. You know I get that you were scared and hurting but so was she and now because of you she has shut herself off. All she does is work. She doesn’t go to Joe’s anymore or really anything. She is there for her family if they need her but other then that it is work.” Richard told Derek with an angry look on his face. “It isn’t up to me whether she takes you back or not but I am warning you now that if she does by some miracle take you back you had better not hurt her again cause friend or not friend I will kill you.”

Derek nods his head and then goes and looks for Meredith. He finds her in the attending locker room. When Meredith heard the door open and shut she turned to see who it was and when she saw that it was Derek she looked at him for a minute and then looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn’t know what to say to him and quite frankly she didn’t even think she knew how to breath at this moment.

Derek took a deep breath before he open his mouth. “Meredith?” Derek said in a quiet voice.

“What are you doing here Derek?” Mer asked him without looking up at him.

Derek sits down next to her on the bench. “I came back for you Meredith. I am hoping that you can forgive me for leaving you like I did and take me back.” Derek says as he looks at her with tears in his eyes.

Meredith looks at him and sees the tears in his eyes. “Why did you do it Der? Why did you leave me? You promised me you wouldn’t and then you did.” Meredith asks him with tears falling down her face.

“I don’t know Meredith. I guess I just thought you deserved better than me. I mean I got all those people killed.” Derek tells her.

“You didn’t shot them Derek. The guy did and I deserved you not for you to leave me.” Mer tells him finale getting all her pain out in the opening.

“I know Meredith and I promise you I will never leave you again unless you kick me out. I just need to know that I haven’t lost you completely. I know it will take you a while to trust me fully again but I need to know that I can still get you and your trust back. Please Mer tell me I haven’t lost you completely.” Derek said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Meredith looks at him and then touches his face. “You have a lot to make up to me and it may take a while but you didn’t lose me completely Der.”

Derek smiles and then leans in and kisses her nice and sweetly. “I promise, Meredith, I will make it up to you and get your trust back.” Derek tells her.


	2. What's Left of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad MerDer songfic that I found laying on my laptop lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we don't need this kind of MerDer fics but this is an old one that I wanted to post. The song is by Nick Lachey and is called "What's Left of Me" if you haven't heard it I think you should cause it is so good

watch my life,  
pass me by,  
in the rear view mirror  
pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
i don't wanna waste another day  
stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Derek is sitting in his trailer watching as Meredith packs what little she has over there to leave him. “It was a mistake that I plan on never making again Mer.” Meredith just continues to pack her bag. “What difference does it make you don’t want me anyway. I just complicate your life anyway.” “I know what I said hurt you and I will never forgive myself for any of the hurt I have caused you but you can’t just throw everything we have away.” “I’m not doing that you did it when you decided that it was alright to sleep with that Slut Derek!” Meredith yelled at him. Derek just lowered his eyes to the floor. Meredith just grabbed her bag and then she walked out of the trailer and out of life.

yeah...

(chorus)  
cause i want you,  
and i feel you,  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger,  
like a burning,  
to find a place i've never been  
now i'm broken,  
and i'm faded,  
i'm half the man i thought i would be:  
but you can have what's left of me

Meredith was sitting in the intern locker room crying when Addison walked into the room. When she found Mer who was her intern for the day she stopped in her tracks. “Grey, you alright?” Meredith just wrapped her face and then looked up at Addison. “No but I will be.” Addison and Meredith had become somewhat nice to eachother so she sat down next to her and waited for Mer to calm down. “So what case do you have for me Dr. Montgomery?” “I have a case where it is actually your other sister and she is just here for a check up.” Meredith just nods her head and then she stands up with Addie and they walk out of the room. When they get to the room where Mer’s sister is they open the door and Mer walks in first and when she sees who it is she just runs back out of the room. Addison not knowing what is going on just takes off after her.

I've been dying inside,  
little by little,  
no where to go,  
but going out of my mind  
in endless circles,  
running from myself until,  
you gave me a reason for standing still

Derek who had been standing at the nurses station the whole time and saw Mer run out of the room wanted to go after but was stopped by Bailey who just took off after Addison and Mer. When she found them she found Mer having a hard time breathing and Addison trying to clam her down. “Grey, What happened?” Bailey asked as she sat in front of Mer. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you with her.” Addison talked this time. “What is it about her Mer?” “Derek sleepted with her last night.” When Bailey and Addison heard this they both just nods their heads. “Alright Grey. You can help me today.” Bailey said as she continued to rub Mer’s back. Addison just got up and looked at Bailey. “You can go down to the pit and chose one of my interns from there.” Addison just nods her head and then she leaves the room. 

(chorus)  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I’ve never been  
Now I’m broken,  
And I’m faded,  
I’m half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

Later that hour the girl was just coming out of the room when she ran into Meredith and some man talking. She walked up to her. “I know who you are and I know that the reason you ran out of there was because you killed my mother.” she said as Mer just stood frozen in the spot. Mark who had been standing there watching Mer with this other girl chose now to jump in. “I don’t know if you realize this but this is a hospital and unless you have some reason to be here I suggest you leave right now cause you are bothering my intern.” “Oh I have a reason to be here and there he is now.” The girl said as she ran up to Derek and throw her arms around him. Derek watched as Mer just watched them with tears in her eyes and took off for the closest on-call room. Mark just looked at Derek with angry in his eyes and then went into the room with Mer to make sure she is all right. Derek saw this he felt sick. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked as he pulled back from her. “I had a check up and I saw you and I couldn’t help but think about last night and thought you would like to get together tonight.” Derek could not believe this girl. “No I don’t. I told you last night was huge mistake and would never ever happen again. Leave me alone now.” 

it's falling faster,  
barely breathing,  
give me something,  
to believe in  
tell me: it's not all in my head

take what's left  
of this man  
make me whole  
once again

Later that night Derek was walking up to his trailer when he saw Meredith sitting on the porch. “Hey.” Derek said almost afraid to hope for her being there is to be with him. “I miss you. I miss you so much that I can’t breath and I just want to stay in bed and never get back up.” “I miss you too Mer. I love you and I hate that I have hurt you like I did.” Meredith just nods her head. “I know you do. I need to know that you are going to be there for me like you promised me you would.” “I swear I will be.” “Even if I yell, Even if you yell?” “I am always going to show up.” Meredith just smiled as she fell back into his arms and kissed him.

(chorus)  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I’ve never been  
Now I’m broken,  
And I’m faded,  
I’m half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

i've been dying inside you see  
i'm going out of my mind  
out of my mind  
i'm just running in circles all the time  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left of me?  
running in circles in my mind  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I am sorry for the sad fic after the season we had :(


	3. MerDer Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Derek/Meredith or Finn. I wish I did cause I would own Dr. McDreamy.

Meredith just looked from Derek to Finn and then back to Derek again as they both called her name. She didn't know who to choose. Her heart was screaming for Derek but her head was telling her to pick Finn.

"Mere?" Derek says looking her in the eyes, into her soul. Derek, the love of her life. The one man that she will never, ever be able to get over or let go of.

"Meredith?" Finn calls out to her. Finn was nice and he had plans. Finn was a great guy but he would never be able to have her heart like he wanted because that would always belong to Derek.

Meredith just looked at them both and then walked over to Finn. When she got to him she took his hand in her hand. When Derek saw this he turned to go until he heard the next words coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Finn. I have to fellow my heart and it's telling me to go with Derek. I'm so sorry." Meredith turned to face Derek as she walked over to him. When she got to him and looked into his eyes."You better not break me again." 

Derek just smiled at her as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "I promise I won't." Derek says as he gave her his best McDreamy smile and then leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
